Taken
by tamataowl
Summary: Q gets kidnapped, what will Bond do about it?


This is slash, so if you don't like it please don't leave hate!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from the plot.

Enjoy!

00Q- Taken

"What are we going to do with him, Boss?" The larger of the two men said. They were almost alone in the abandoned aircraft hanger, save for the figure that was currently knocked out and tied to a chair. The Boss looked over at his big colleague. It was clear to anyone that was to look on that the man in charge was exasperated at his larger friend.

"We'll wait for him to wake up and then we'll make him talk. It shouldn't be too difficult" The Boss said without taking his eyes off the figure tied to the chair. The other man looked happy about this, like a child in a candy store.

"Does that mean I get to hit him again Boss?" He said excitedly.

The Boss rolled his eyes, "We'll see." He simply stated.

The figure on the chair shifted slightly, and opened their eyes. The first thing Q noticed as he woke up was the fact that he was currently tied up. After another few seconds of shifting around, he found that the ropes tied around his wrists were not knotted properly.

Amateurs, Q thought as he easily slipped out of his binds. Unfortunately for him, his ankles were also tied to the chair, and he had no hope of undoing those without being caught, although Q suspected they were tied as sloppily as his wrists were. But apparently his lovely friends over the other side of the room had also neglected to take his phone out of his pocket.

Q only took a couple of seconds to wrestle his phone out of his pocket. His captors didn't notice anything that Q was doing as they stupidly had their backs to him. Quickly as he could, Q sent a text to his boyfriend, who just so happened to be a Double-0 agent in MI6, saying, "James, been kidnapped. Captors are idiots. Activate tracker please! Kisses, Q" Q smiled as he pressed send, and returned the phone back into his pocket.

"Look Boss, he's awake!" The bigger of Q's captors exclaimed when he turned to look at Q.

"Ahh, so he is... 'Q' isn't it? Funny name that... I bet you're wondering what you're doing here. Well-" The Boss said, but Q cut him off before he could say another word.

"Actually," Q spoke, "I'm wondering why you did such a god damn awful job of tying me to a chair." He continued, and proceeded to show his captors his untied wrists.

This seemed to make the larger man angry, and he stepped forward and punched Q in the face. He then moved around to the back of the chair Q was sat on, and tied his wrists up again, this time a little tighter, so it dug into Q's skin.

"Oooh, I've been punched harder than that before, what are you? A ballerina?" Q smirked, and that statement earned him another punch.

"I am. Not. A ballerina!" His bigger captor almost shouted at him, which was still pretty loud considering.

"Huh, could have had me fooled there." Q snipped.

His captor went to punch him again, but this time his boss reached out and grabbed his arm, so he was held back.

"Look, we need him conscious, and that wont happen if you punch him again. We have to make him talk." The Boss said. The larger man looked to his boss and pleaded with his eyes to his boss to let him go, and attack Q again.

"You want me to talk right? Are you just expecting me to spill out all the top secret information from MI6?" Q inquired, cocking his head slightly to the side as he spoke.

"Well we were hoping... Considering you're all scrawny looking and all... We didn't think it would take long..." The Boss spluttered out.

Q laughed, "Oh dear... I actually feel sorry for you now. You know, I've been kidnapped before and they did a way better job of this kidnapping business than you are doing right now... I mean, at least they thought to take my phone off me." His captors shared a worried look, "Anyway, it's too late now, he'll be here in a minute."

"Who? Who will be here in a minute?" The Boss angrily demanded, his voice shaking a bit in worry of what was to come. Trying not to show his discomfort, the boss stepped forward to Q and wrapped his wide hand around Q's neck. "Tell me!"

Q laughed at the boss as best he could with a hand around his throat. Neither of his two kidnappers had noticed the hanger's door open and close quietly, signalling to Q that his rescue from these incompetents had arrived.

But they sure as hell heard James Bond's gun click behind them.

The larger of Q's kidnappers lunged forward to Bond, but unfortunately for him, he didn't have a chance to even reach for his own gun before Bond had fired a bullet into his chest, leaving him falling to the ground.

"Let go of him." Bond ordered to the boss, who still had his hand around Q's neck. The boss took some notice to what Bond said, letting go of Q, but moving to behind Q, and placing a knife from his pocket firmly against Q's neck.

Q shot a panicked look at Bond as he felt beads of blood trickle down his neck where the knife had pierced his skin. Bond locked eyes with Q sending a look that said 'Hold on for me'.

Breaking the eye contact with Q, James glanced up to the boss.

"I told you to let go of him." Bond snapped. The boss still didn't move away from Q. Bond huffed in anger, and wasted no time in shooting the final captor directly in the heart. The knife that was pressed around Q's neck clattered to the hanger floor.

Bond rushed to Q, kneeling on the floor, and brushing some of Q's hair out of his face before saying, "I'm sorry, are you okay? I shouldn't have-"

"Sssh, it's fine James, honestly, I've had worse. Anyway, you're here now, what else can happen?" Q replied, cutting Bond off.

"You're right." Bond said, smiling and stretching up slightly from his kneeling position to press his lips briefly to Q's, who hummed happily in response. Breaking apart, Bond reached down, undoing the sloppily tied rope around Q's ankles. Pulling the rope to the floor, Bond moved to the back of the chair undoing the rope around his boyfriends wrists.

Bond stepped around to face Q, pulling him up and out of the chair and into his chest. Wrapping his arms around Bond's neck, Q whispered, "Thank you, I could hardly take another minute of those two... I don't think they had a brain between them."

Bond laughed, "I'm sure." Bond then fell silent, which caused Q to look up at him. As he looked at Bond, he realised that Bond's facial expression was a mix of anguish and distress.

"What is it?" Q inquired.

"Please try not to get kidnapped again, even though these guys were quite bad at it... It's just... I don't want to lose you..." It was rare for Bond to be like this, and Q was quite surprised at him.

"Anyway," Bond continued, "Near death situations is a part of my job, not yours." Q locked eyes with Bond, and smiled. That was the Bond he knew. Q reached up a couple of inches to press his lips to Bond's. Bond eagerly responded, grinning into the kiss.

"What do you say," Bond muttered as they broke apart, "That we get out of this god awful hanger and get you to a proper medic."

"It's fine, I'll be okay... I think however, sharing a bed, preferably in your apartment, does sound better than a night in the medic's..." Q raised his eyebrows suggestively to Bond.

Bond grinned in return, "Lets go."


End file.
